HAPPY aniversery
by 1.krittika
Summary: os... a happy abhirika...written fr someone spcl...


**Authors' note:**

**this is on a special ocassion of someone close to my heart...**

**i know she will be reading..wishig her that this day comes in her life till her life ends...**

**Story:**

Tarika was pacing up and down the hall impatiently "kya Abhijeet aj ke din to jaldi ajate..tum..nahi yeah bhi thik duty hi kuch aisa hey humara..iss sab ke liye waqt kaha hota hey"

she sat down on the sofa. Looks around the room decorated with scented and floating candles and flowers

a smile crept over her lips.."5saal ha 5saal beet gaye humari shaadi ko..pehle to apne dil ke baat kehne ke liye saalo laga diya kabhie socha tha aise hum ek maried life..uhun happy married life bitayenge..?"

she jerked her head.."chalo ready ho jati hu.."

she wears a dark blue sari with matching accessories and put on her marriage necklace and pinch of vermillion then only she heard the horn of a car. She rushed to kitchen brought out the dark chocolate cake kept it over the centre table...

The doorbell rang. She switched off the lights and started lightening the candles. The doorbell rang again..she finished lighting all the candles.

The door got opened and Abhijeet entered with "Tarika.." his tone was clearly worried.

He stepped forward looked around the candle litted room the flowers..he frowned then noticed the cake on center table..it read HAPPY MARIAGE ANIVERSERY..

He uttered "shit..mein to bhul" but stopped with the feelings of two soft hand hugging him from behind. "Tarika wo mujhe yaad hi nahi tha...im sorry"

"I love u Abhijeet" whispered Tarika in his ears planting a soft kiss on his checks.

Abhijeet grabbed his hand and brought her in front..he hugged her with "love u too my beautiful wife"

Tarika smiled "tum baitho mein paani leke ati hu" she moved to kitchen and Abhijeet quickly moved to bedroom and came back in a second.

He sat on the sofa when Tarika came back with glass of water and coffee.

They sat beside each other enjoying the coffee..Tarika said " wo team aj party ki maang ker rahe they..meine unn logo ko kal lunch pey bulaya hey thik hey na?"

"kya Tarika tum bhi shaadi ki itne saal bad bhi itni choti choti baat pey mujse puchti ho..tum liya karo na khud"

"Abhijeet ek gher dono ki khusi se marji se chale to hi wo gher gher banta hey..warna maakan ban k reh jata hey"

Abhijeet smiled then asked "ok patni ji jaise aapki marji aab hum cake katle?"

"nahi 10baje..humari shaadi ka muhrat 10baje tha to celebration bhi tabhie hogi..filhal aap ander jaiye aur fresh hone ki kripa kijiye"

Abhijeet nodded and moved in obediently.

Tarika grabbed the cups and glasses and moved to kitchen. She washed them and was arranging items for dinner when she heard Abhijeet calling irritated "Tarika mera towel"

Tarika answered "ayi" and moved with murmuring "ajeeb insaan hey khud ki cheez to samhala nahi jata aur pata nahi kaise bare bare award jeet leta hey!" she pick up the towel a wrapped pack caught her attention. She moved to washroom handed over him the towel,then moved to the wrapped thing.

It's written over it "to my beloved wife"

Tarika murmured "acha to janab bhul gaye they..yeah hey bhul jane ki nateeja..kholu?nahi suprise dena cahta hoga..rehna deti hu"

she kept back the gift in its place and moved back to kitchen.

After some moments two hands wrapped her waist from behind with "gift kholi kiu nahi?"

"gift kaunsi gift?" she tried to sound astonish.. Abhijeet was rubbing his chin over her shoulder replied "aap sayed vul rahe hey aapki pati ek kabil cid officer hey aur log unki sharp mind ki tareef bhi kerte hey"

Tarika smiled ruffled his hairs with "meine socha mere patidev ne mujhe suprise dena ka socha to use kharab kiu karu?"

Abhijeet nodded and dragged her to hall with "chalo aab yeah sab choro das bajne wale honge."

"arey Abhijeet yeah dinner.."

"choro sab.."

and he dragged her to hall and the alarm with its speaking clock anounced its time 'the time is 10pm'

abhirika looked at each other sweetly and together grabbed the knife...

After cutting the cake and feeding each other Abhijeet gave her the gift and demanded "mera gift?"

Tarika answered sweetly "kiu mein hu na.."

Abhijeet nodded and wrapped his arms around her with "yes one of the most precious gift of my life"

Tarika smiled and concentrated in the wrapped packet in her hand..a beautiful pair of gold earring..'jhumka' came out and two tickets.. She exclaimed "tumhe kaise pata mujhe uss din yeahi jhumke pasand ayi thi.."

Abhijeet answered with a forced seriousness "sources gupt rakhe jate hey"

Tarika glared so he corrected with "arey wo Shreya ne"

Tarika shook her head "tum bhi na.." "mein bhi kya?" Abhijeet asked cutely..

"pagal ho aur tumhara ilaj impossible hey"

"nahi ilaaj hey na.."

"acha?" she asked rolling her eyes

"ha..tum.."

she hit him lightly with "huh..bahut romance sujh raha hey?"

"ha hum to paydaish hi romantic hey"

"acha?" now she teased while moving towards bedroom but the sharp shine missed the tone so innocently nodded in agreement while following her

"to aapne humse pehle kitno se romnce kiya?" she asked standing in front of mirror trying the jhumke...

Abhijeet smiled nervously "arey mere muh se kya kya nikal jata hey..khud ki pair mey kulari maar diya.."

he tried to divert the topic with "wo meine to serf aapse hi romance kiya to aap ne hi samjha nahi..waise aap ne ticket to dekha hi nahi Tarika ji.."

Tarika said "aab bhi flirt ker rahe ho..tum na..sach mey..ek hi sample ho.."

and she looked at the ticket,it was two ticket for cherapunjee. She exclaimed "wow..tum.."

Abhijeet in a deep tone "pehle honeymoon ki din ko dobara jee le"

Tarika blushed..Abhijeet brought her close and kissed her eyes while slowly playing with her curls.

Tarika still felt the same urge as like the first day..she hid her face in his chest..feeling once more the same feelings... Yes today also she feel the same passion for him, today also whenever he is away on a mission she miss her badly..every night she feels lonely..the bed seems to be vast..

Abhijeet hugs her more tightly and whispered "tumhari cehre se jur ke to yeah jhumke aur bhi chamak gayi"..she felt like melting in his arms..he slowly but strongly gripped her with his masculine hands..she gripped him tightly..he pushed her softly on the bed and soon both the bodies drifted in one finding their own languages..

Years have passed but still the bond the passion the feelings all remain same..this is true eternal love..soul mates...

**Happy marriage anniversary!**

**A/n: **guys please review…


End file.
